charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Zile
Zile was an upper-level warlock who planned to acquire the power of the Charmed Ones. He was intent on making Prue his wife to further his evil powers. He teamed up with a dark priestess, Dantalian, who was supposedly willing to unite them in unholy ''matrimony in return for getting the Book of Shadows. The Charmed Ones' magic was so intertwined by this time that Prue's marriage to Zile would turn Piper and Phoebe evil as well, and the evil would flow through to the Book. History Zile disguised himself as Prue's date and managed to trap Prue in the Underworld using a paralysis potion given to him by Dantalian. After Dantalian performed the dark binding ceremony on an unconscious Prue, she kissed Zile. Unknown to Zile, however, Dantalian had put the potion on his lips. Dantalian revealed that she planned to take the Charmed Ones' powers for herself since she was tired of "bestowing others with great power." Zile soon became unconscious and remained asleep until the conversion to evil was complete on the Charmed Ones and their Book of Shadows. The result not only turned the Charmed Ones into warlocks, but contaminated the Book with evil as well. Eventually Piper and Phoebe discovered Dantalian's lair, but Dantalian woke Zile and Prue up, who had now become her slaves and ordered them to kill Piper and Phoebe. Zile then shapeshifted into Prue and both Zile and Prue blinked to different areas of the lair, causing Piper and Phoebe to be hesitant in attacking the wrong Prue and killing their sister. However, when the real Prue said "I love you" to him and Zile said "you too," Phoebe then remembered that Cole said that evil wasn't capable of love. Piper froze Zile and shattered him which broke the evil bond between him and Prue, and turned Piper, Phoebe, and the book good again. The Charmed Ones then vanquished Dantalian with the use of a Power of Three spell. Powers and Abilities ;''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' the ability to locate for lost objects or beings with a crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Blinking: '''The ability to instantly teleport by blinking one's eyes. *'Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's shape to look like another. **Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice. When shapeshifted into other beings, Zile can also copy their voices. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of other magical beings. Warlocks can absorb powers through the use of an athame. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an inifinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Notes and Trivia * When Zile and Prue were wed in their Dark Binding, the Charmed Ones became warlocks. * Zile was Prue's only husband, making her the first sister to get married. Gallery Charmed313_102.jpg| Zile1.jpg| Charmed313_307.jpg| Charmed313_614.jpg| Charmed313_736.jpg| Appearances Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased